Evelyn Vallana
by With-Love-Anon
Summary: Evelyn Vallana was once a healer a part of the Temple of Ehlonna, but once she meets Hian Vallen, a foreign traveler with a rugged background, who knows where their lives will lead. Rated M for possible future deaths


One of the acolytes pressed rags against a young elf's stomach. Blood matted his snow white hair from a gash on his head, but that was the minor wound. The elf laid motionless, his breaths shallow and labored. He was clinging to life with every ounce of strength he had. Bloodied armor, weapons, a backpack and gear laid on the floor beside his cot. When the acolyte saw Evelyn coming he moved out of her way so she could see the gash in his stomach, without healing, he would obviously die.

She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how long it had been since he had taken care of himself seeing his scruffed, uneven facial hair, "Must have been out for a week at least". Making her way through her routine, she assessed his wounds and made mental notes of what to tend to first. "Liara, please bring me a new wrap, the one on his stomach needs to be recleaned."

Evelyn gently pulled the bloodied shirt from his abdomen revealing a bloodied and used rag. She motioned toward Liara to take the rag from her hand. "Make sure you don't touch the blood directly and dispose of this the best you can." The wound was clearly infected and needed time to heal, which Hian didn't have. His breath became deeper as Evelyn worked her magic upon his open wound. After speaking a prayer to him and cleaning the blood off his face she could see a sort of beauty there. The corners of his lips presented a ghost of a smile and his eyes fluttered in his sleep.

Her thought was interrupted when the elf groaned in his sleep giving her the suggestion of waves of pain. Evelyn took a vial of herbs and ground some together to make him a temporary relief of pain, Tapping him awake,

Hian growled in frustration as she awoke him. His words were not at all coherent and he opened his eyes enough to only make out a figure.

"Ugh…. where am I?"

She placed a hand on the side of his bed, "you are in the Temple of Ehlonna" She gave him the bowl of herbs and watched him eat them.

"Who ar- wow….."A chuckle escaped her lips.

"I am Evelyn, I tend to the sick and wounded." She awaited for a response before continuing. When silence lingered in the air, she finally continued "A soldier brought you in, they found you alongside the road barely breathing ."

"Uh-huh."

She chose her words carefully as to not upset or confuse him, "This is Onyve Aethel, a small village on the outskirts of the Grove of the Unicorn, we took you in and are healing you as we speak. You have a minor abrasion upon your head, and an open wound on your stomach. They are the major wounds, with the occasional scratch and bump."

She watched his eyes focus on her lips, picking apart every word. He tried to focus better now but he groaned while his head spinned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not from around here. I have no idea what any of that means."

"Essentially, it means that you are hurt and we are doing our very best to take care of you," She took a step closer to him, "What was the last thing you remember doing? Were you on your way somewhere...?" She took back the bowl from his hands and set it on a nearby table awaiting his response.

"Yeah. Here, I was hurt fighting off Orcs." Her eyes opened wide as his words reached her ears.

"Orcs?!" Her words fell out of her mouth quite ungracefully. "Father used to tell me stories about those when I was little to keep me inside the gate…" She remembered all the bloodied rags, " I mean I always thought that they were just a fairy tale. I never would have thought for a moment they could have been real…" Her words faded into nothing as she stared shocked at him.

He looked at her as if she had 3 heads. "Have you lived in the church your whole life?"

"Yes, my Mother and Father brought me to this village when I was only twenty years old. I know a great deal about the animals because my mother taught me everything there is to know about them. But other than docile animals," She motioned to the room around them, "I have no idea what goes on outside these walls." She looked at him with awe, as though he was something she never knew existed before.

He looked at her much in the same way. "How did you become a cleric, you're an elf?"

"I was kind of born into this position, my mother and father taught me everything I know, as I mentioned before. They gave me the wisdom to be a cleric and it all sorta just… happened."

"But elves are not allowed to be clerics, they were turned aside, is that not the same here?"

A smile appeared upon her lips, "here in Onyve Aethel, you can be whomever and whatever you want to be. We believe that if you put your mind to it and prove yourself worthy, you can be it." She was intrigued to talk with him. It had been so long since she had talked with anyone outside of the clan.

He laid back and seemed to stare off. "Anything I want huh?" He turned and looks at her, "what if I don't know how to be something else?"

"There's always all the time in the world to figure that out." She watched his eyes wander, thinking of all the potential within this village. "You should rest, traveler, your body needs time to heal, not to mention the herbs I gave you will make you sleepy."

"Thank you. Do you have to go somewhere?"

"Any time, I have to take care of the Halla today, but I can stop by in a few hours to check on you if you'd like."

"If you would, you are the first person I've met in this country who hasn't tried to kill me."

"I will be back before our feast this afternoon, and I promise not to kill you." She smiled at him and closed the door on the way out.

He laid back in the bed smiling, and waited for her to come back, resting until she did.

She couldn't stop smiling as she cleaned herself before returning to the Halla. When she arrived at the pen, her mother was brushing Aillan, the eldest of the Halla.

"Evelyn, are you blushing?" Her mother pointed out her rosy cheeks as she went about brushing the Halla.

"Mother, please…" She giggled to herself and went about her business, finding someway to quicken her weekly routine. All she could think of is that strange new man awaiting her return. Such a fascinating creature… Incredibly foreign, yet somehow so strangely familiar to her.

After finishing her chores with the Halla, she raced back across the village to the infirmary to check on… well, whatever his name was.

His eyes opened as she entered, the sound of the door awaking him. He winced as he props himself up on his elbows and smiled at her. "Hello."

"Hello," she closed the door and smiled as she sat in the chair next to the bed. He tried his best not to stare. She was beautiful, incredibly so. He realized he was staring too long and blushed. He cleared his throat before speaking, "my apologies for not introducing myself before. My name is Hian Val- er, just Hian."

"Well, Hian are you feeling any better? In a few hours you should be ready for another bowl of Areatheriel."

A grimace came over his face. "If I say yes, can I skip the area-whatever you said?"

"Well, you can but you'll be in a lot of pain." She paused and looked at the abrasion on his head. "The Areatherel stops, well, lessens the pain. If you don't consume the mixture of herbs it will most likely slow your body's healing process." A blue light emitted from her hand "I have healing powers, but I choose not to interfere with the nature of things. It helps things not be so chaotic."

"Chaos is as necessary to the world as sunlight. As for the pain, believe me, it's not going to be the worst I've ever felt." It was obvious to her that he was trying to appear tough.

"Okay, you can skip the dose later on, I'll tell Liara that I'll take care of you. Are you hungry at all? The feast will begin before sundown, if you wish I can bring you some berries."

"I'd love some. Thank you." She smiled and placed her hand on his bed.

"Any requests? We have plenty of fruits and vegetables and such."

"Anything will be better than the hard bread and dried food I've been eating for the past few weeks."

"Okay, Hian" She smiled "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

The feast was a weekly ordeal for Evelyn's clan. It was a time to meet with close friends and family and talk about the last week. She never really cared for them but she was excited to spend it with Hian, there was just something about him. Something inviting about his personality that drew her to him. She knew it would be difficult for her to find extra time to spend with him, but she was going to make it happen.

"Hello, Evelyn!" Her mother stood before her with open arms.

"Hello Mother!" A warm embrace brought the two elves together. "Hello Father!" The father and daughter met with a single kiss on the cheek. "I have to apologize, I am unable to attend tonight's feast. There was a wanderer brought to the infirmary this morning and I am needed to tend to his wounds."

Her mother's words were filled with understanding, but showed a hint of sadness, "I understand, Evelyn. This is what you were meant to do, and you are good at it… Heal him well. We shall see you soon, my darling. I love you"

"I love you too, Mother. And you, Father. Be safe. May Ehlonna be with you both."

Hian sat on his bed, waiting for her to return. There was something strange about her, at least to him. For the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. His mother and father were good people, but with his sister being sickly, they never really had time for him. When his parents each died, and he was left to care for his baby sister, Anya, the two of them grew close. Even still, he felt lonely, like a piece of him was missing. He couldn't understand why this woman he met only a few hours ago, made him feel so at ease, as if he was home. That's what it was, he felt like he was home. It puzzled him, he'd never felt this before, even back in Dulbaign. He sighed. she couldn't come back fast enough.

After she had gathered a few berries and veggies, she raced her way to the infirmary just in time to stop by Liara. "Hey. Liara! The wanderer, Hian, is taken care of for the night. I've grabbed him some solid fruits for him."

"Okay, as long as he's healing well." Liara stepped out into the courtyard leaving Evelyn in front of Hian's door. "Does my hair look okay? Is my face too red? Oh, goodness me…. I'm being ridiculous why would an elf like him like an elf like me…" She cleared her throat and threw her bangs out of her face before knocking on the door.

His tone is flat and quite unfriendly, not knowing that it's her on the other side of the door. "Yes?"

Evelyn jumped at the bark from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry, it's Evelyn, I can leave the food here if you like. I didn't mean to bother you."

His tone changed as soon as he heard her voice. "I'm sorry, No, please come in." He tried his best to make himself presentable. Evelyn slowly opened the door and smiled a shy smile as she set the food down on the bedside table.

"I grabbed a variety of things, I was unsure of what you would like or not so I kinda got everything." She closed the door behind her before speaking again, "Anything you don't like I can feed the the woodland animals."

He smiled at her. "By the gods, she is beautiful." He forced himself to look at something else. "Thank you, everything looks amazing." Hian ate everything she brought, not being overly picky about food. this was probably the best meal he'd eaten in his life, or at least the best he could remember. "So I have to say it, and it's going to be awkward as all hell and probably weird, but...You are incredibly beautiful. Sorry, I probably shouldn't curse here."

She immediately blushed and covered her giddy smile with her hands, "No one has ever called me beautiful before, he really hit his head hard…" Clearing her throat, she tried her best to form some sort of coherent language, "Erm, thank you? I'm sorry, I don't know what to do in this situation…" She couldn't even look at his face "No one has ever called me beautiful before…"

"Bullshi-" he coughed to try and cover it up. "I mean, i find that very hard to believe."

She removed her hand and looked at the window across the room, "Please do not feel as though you need to be proper with me, I understand you're trying to be polite but there is no need when I am the only other elf here." Her thumbs danced in her lap, "You need not pretend with me. It is okay to be yourself."

He half chuckled. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I am."

She finally felt the courage to look him in the eye, "...It takes a lot to throw me off, Hian," Her voice was soft, yet serious, "and I am not one to judge you."

He took a deep breath. "she would have found out sooner or later, might as well end my little fantasy before I get too attached." "I have been, or still am, depending on your thoughts, a murderous, deceptive, thief." His tone made it known that he was not proud of these rumours.

She drew a breath in and slowly let it out, "Well, there are two sides to every story, and I'm not interested in the guard's version... You have me until sunup."

"I was born in Dulbaign. It's a city that is about a months journey by ship away in a different country. There, elves are second class citizens, we are lessors. most of us work to barely scrape by. My family would have been the same, but my little sister was a sickly child, so my mother had to stay home with her, and almost all of fathers money went to medicine. once I was old enough, I tried to work, but no human would hire me, and no elf had the money, so I took to stealing. Mother and Father knew, they had to, but they never said anything. Mother died when I was young, and disease took my father, and I was left to care for Anya so I joined a smuggler's gang. It paid enough to buy her medicine, and feed us both. She thought I was a scout for the city. I never told her any different. This went on for a few years, then one morning I came home to find her dead. I'd heard from one of the elders that it was an accident, but a smuggling friend told me the truth. She was killed by a human guard for refusing his advances. The guard 'died in his sleep' the next night. There you have it, a thief, liar, and murderer." He stares at his plate, waiting for her to turn and leave him, assuming she'd want nothing more to do with him.

Evelyn's tears finally poured down her cheeks… "Why have I been complaining about duties when people have to go through this?" She wiped away her tears and walked over to his bed and sat next to him, "Hian, I am so sorry for what you had to go through… Protecting your family at all costs is difficult. I would have never been able to commit those acts of courage and bravery. I understand that in some light you have unfortunately done some terrible things I can see that you're not proud of. But you knew what you had to do to save your family. I am sorry for the death that you were forced to see and the pain that the humans have cost you." For a while there was silence, in this moment there was an emotional understanding between the two elves. It was Evelyn who broke the silence, "You are welcome to stay here, I know that you are still healing but I have a bed that you can sleep on, and though what I have is not much, it will help you get your feet planted. Then maybe some of the elders will let you use your strengths for good. You could start over here."

He couldn't believe what she said. He never would have thought she'd see it that way. he turned to her and blushed when she mentioned the bed, most likely misunderstanding her. "Are you…did you just… wait, YOUR bed?! Or A bed, I think that I misunderstood you." he tuned out everything she said after that, completely bewildered at what he thought she had offered.

She let out a small giggle before answering him, "I have an extra cot that I have for friends that visit, I can sleep on that until you're fully rested and then once you are able to function better, you can talk to some of the elders and work out some agreement that can play to your strengths."

He blushed. "dumbass, you should have known better." "Thank you. I uh.. yeah that would be nice. Thank you." He was still a little flustered.

"Don't worry, Hian, you are fine." She let out a small laugh, "I was not clear, there is no need to be flustered." She placed her hand on his, "you should rest for the night. I promise to check on you first chance I get, I will cast a somewhat larger healing spell on the wound on your stomach tomorrow, so rest well."

He sighed, a little disappointed, but he realized she must be exhausted. "Sleep well, Evelyn. Thank you for all you've done."

"If there is anything you need, you let me know. Good night, Hian." And with a grudging smile on both of their faces, they said good night. Somehow they managed to get the best sleep they've had in quite some time.

Hian was up early and was waiting for Evelyn. She was the catalyst for a variety of emotions he'd never felt before. This time it was hope. He had hope for a new life, an honest life, or at the very least, a more honest life. This woman saw past what he's done, and saw the truth. She didn't judge or condemn. He never thought to find someone who thought like that. She was amazing. She was interested in more than just his stories, at least it felt like it. "maybe she is looking for more that a friend… Wow, listen to yourself. Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? What would she possibly want with you?"

Evelyn ran through her chores earlier than normal to get to Hian faster. All she could think of was their conversation the night before, deciding whether what she said was right or wrong, what was a stupid thing to mention and what wasn't, essentially over thinking every minor detail. She ran through her routines faster than she normally would because she finally had something to look forward to when she was finished, By mid day she finished all her chores, a full two hours early and raced her way to the infirmary,

After grabbing several clean rags, Evelyn made her way to the Hian's door, "Hian, it's Evelyn. May I come in?"

"Of course. you don't have to ask. This is YOUR infirmary." He ruffled his hair, attempting to make himself presentable for her.

A gentle smile appeared on her face as she entered his room, "Well this is your room, so it gives me reason to ask to enter your area," She laid the rags on the bedside table "Did you rest well?"

"I did, thank you. You?"

"I slept very well, thank you." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Are you ready to continue with the healing process?"

he nods. "It's not more of the area-whatsits right?"

"No, fortunately it is a lower level healing spell."

He laid back, letting her do whatever she needs.

She manifested her power into her hands and closed her eyes to focus. "This may feel tingly at first, but it should level out in a while." A blue light emitted from her fingers and grew brighter by the second. She pointed to the cut on his abdomen and the light transferred through the air and approached his wound.

She could see he was nervous, but he held still. "calm down Hian… its just magic, she knows what she is doing."

Evelyn chanted an age-old incantation and the light brought the wound slightly closer. Hians eyes grew wide as he watched the wound mend almost to completion. He glanced back and forth between her and the wound, completely bewildered. "This is incredible, Evelyn."

"...Lethailianay Vainedalini…" The light faded slowly from his abdomen. "There, that is all I can do for today." She took a step back, slightly light headed and sat in her chair.

He sighed and leaned back still amazed at her healing. "Thank you. You are amazing."

"I am sorry, this is all I can do until I pray again, I only wish I could do more.

"This is fine. Thank you. Do you think I'm healed enough to stand? Maybe walk? I'm tired of this bed."

"Sure, I am going to get some food and water and then be back to walk around with you for a bit, maybe introduce you to a few elven friends of mine if you're up to it."

He smiled, happy to hear he won't be confined to a bed any longer. "Anything to get out of this room."

She sighed and reluctantly got up and got the bowl of food and water set on his windowsill, "please excuse me eating in front of you, would you like some?"

"No thank you, someone already brought something earlier."

She nodded and began eating. "have you felt any terrible pains within the last few days?"

Hian kinda cocks his head. "I have a slash wound… in my stomach… I've had quite a few pains."

She awkwardly laughed "Yes, I know, but any outlying times?"

"Well this is the first time it's ever happened to me, but it's about how I would have expected it to be."

Her answer was a single glare, "Well I suppose someone doesn't want to get out of bed today, such a shame. What? Mother? Oh, yes! Coming!" Her eyes told him that she was only kidding.

"Don't you dare! You told me I could walk, and I'm going to hold you to that." he smiled playfully.

"I told you that you could walk, but I didn't say today." She winked at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you're sarcastic?"

Evelyn blushed at his comment, not exactly sure what to say. Instead of any coherent language, mumbles and single syllables came from her mouth. Hian laughed as he watched her face turn red.

"You really aren't used to a man flirting with you, are you?" He was genuinely surprised that she was so unused to flattery.

"No, in our clan when you become of age, you are to have an arranged marriage." She rolled her eyes, "I have not been assigned a betrothed yet, but I am to marry within the next year." She watched the animals dance freely outside, "though I do not know of Dulbaign, I am quite sure you are used to such flattery from women of many cultures."

"Most of the time in Dulbaign, elves marry for love if they find it, otherwise they marry for convenience, mostly money. My family was the poorest in our area, so no parents would look at us for that, and I was a known criminal. Women didn't exactly see a bright future with me. Do you have someone in mind?"

She fumbled with her fingers in her lap, "most men don't look at me, I spend all of my time with books or with my family or with the animals. Most nights I come home smelling of feces or urine. They have no need of me, I am not built to breed little elves, nor am I astonishingly beautiful, I am simple." Evelyn's cheeks turned bright red as she spoke. "Please forgive me, it is out of my place to speak of such things."

He cocked his head again. "She is gonna think I have a twitch if i keep doing this." he took in a breath. "So, number one of… alot… you are incredibly beautiful. Two, we take baths for a reason, the smell will come off. Three, no woman is meant for 'Breeding', and four, you don't have to stand on ceremony with me. If you want to say something, do so. I enjoy talking with you, and I certainly have no room to judge. One more thing, if the men around here don't realize they'd be lucky to have someone like you, then they must've been hit on the head as children… repeatedly."

"You truly believe that I am attractive? I cannot fathom the idea of someone such as you finding someone such as me," Evelyn paused for a single moment, "beautiful…" Her voice faded, awaiting for a ridiculous response of things she's heard too many times before. "I am a healer, I spend my time with my nose in a book. I tend to animals, Hian. Even though you find me beautiful there's not much here…" She walked to the door but lingered for a moment longer, "I will be back in a few hours with Liara to help me with getting you out of bed."

"Wait, Evelyn, please finish what you were saying, There's nothing here for what?"

"There's not much here for you." She sniffled and walked out of Hian's room.

"There's you, that's a start." He hoped she heard him. He wanted to go after her, and tell her a thousand different things, but that was all of the words he could form, everything else seemed tied to his tongue. He sat back and waited for her to return.

Evelyn sat at home and cried, She cried because she wasn't good enough, because what could a man like Hian want with her? "You're being ridiculous, Evelyn. Stop getting attached to him. Think for a single moment how that would go 'I love you, Hian!' 'Erm, Evelyn, I just need healed, not a profession of love...' Mother and Father would be devastated to see their little girl fall in love with a man like Hian. oh who are you kidding, Ev. You are in love with him." Not knowing what to do with herself, she walked herself to the horse stables and brushed them clean.

"Evelyn?" Liara stood at the frame of the entrance to the stables.

"Yes, Liara?" Evelyn formed a smile the best she could to her best friend.

"You always come here when you're upset… What's wrong?" Evelyn let a chuckle roll past her lips.

"If I told you, you would think I am crazy." Liara walked her way to Evelyn and grabbed her hand.

"E, how many times have you told me that same line? Tell me what's bothering you."

"You know the outside wanderer? Hian?" Liara nodded, "I think I may really like him…"

"Wow, you really are crazy…" Liara smiled to Evelyn, "You met him only a few days ago!"

"I know! I know! But there is just something about him that draws me to him, and I can't take a heartbreak. I have too many things to worry about here. I know I am being crazy, I am just trying to process this in my own way, you know that Liara." All Liara could do was hug her and tell her that it was going to be okay, "I just need you to come help me get Hian out of bed, I need to get him up and around."

"Come on, Evelyn. Let's go."

Hian sits back in the bed. "Nice going, 'Oh I have you. Why would you think that would have gotten her to turn around. It's been 2 days, and you expect her to just, turn around and jump into your arms, saying how you're the one she's been looking for her whole life. That's not how this works, you know better. Why would you think an honest, devout cleric, with a bright future in the church would ever consider inviting a rogue like you into her life. Grow up, heal up, and let her get on with a better life then you could ever give her." He sighed. "you know that's not how this is going to happen, you're going to run this ship ashore before you just walk away. You can't just walk away, not from this, she's different. This could be your chance at normal." When they get there, Hian is stitching the hole in his armor as best he can, given limited supplies. He turns and looks as they come in, nodding to Liara, and smiles at Evelyn. He looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright, Evelyn?"

"Yes, I am quite all right, thank you. Are you ready to get up?" She seemed to avoid his eyes for the time being, until they could get alone to talk about whatever was between them. Hian nods.

"Am I ever, being bedridden is infuriating." he looks at the two of them. "Are there rules against carrying weapons here? It's nothing against you all, but, old habits die hard, I'm a little uncomfortable without one."

Evelyn spoke with softly, "It is not forbidden, we normally carry small knives for convenience, I would see no harm in a smaller weapon." Liara got on the opposite side of his bed and helped push Hian's back up to help him sit up straight. But no one dare spoke for a while

"Oh, Gods!" Liara broke the awkward silence between the three of them, "Liorn is waiting for me by the archery range! I totally forgot!" Evelyn saw through her cheap lie and glared her down, "I'm sorry, E. I promise I can help next time. I have to go." With one fluid motion Liara was out of the room.

Hian laughed. "If you wanted alone time you could have just said so, she didn't have to lie." He looked at her and his tone changed to a more serious one. "Now will you tell me why you are avoiding eye contact?"

"Because I can't go through this. I know that this is childish. This is not something that either of us should have. Now let's just get you up and walking around a bit." Evelyn took Hian's arm and escorted him to the front door and out into the fresh air for the first time in days.

"Evelyn, you are the most incredible woman I've ever met. You are beautiful, and kinder than anyone I've ever met. I know we only met a few days ago but I'm drawn to you in a way I don't really understand. I really like you, and I can see a future here. You said there wasn't much for me here, but there isn't anything for me out there." He motions to beyond the walls of the temple. " and even if there is, it can't be better than what I have found here. I don't know if you have these feelings towards me, I don't know why you would, but I.. " he takes a breath. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I woke up and saw you standing over me two days ago, and if you don't feel this way I'm sorry, and I'll leave as soon as I am able." He stares at the ground, afraid of her response.

"Hian, I am attracted to you too, But I was being honest when I am not really anything special. I am just Evelyn. I can't tell you why I am drawn to you, nor how you are drawn to me. How are we to be together? I am to be betrothed? You are to be introduced to the Elders, how are we to make this work?" Tears welled in her eyes, begging for a possible answer for them to be together.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'll join the temple, I don't care if I sweep the halls, or clean the stables. Whatever it takes to make this work, I'll do without hesitation. I… I just don't want to walk away from this. You are the best chance I have at a normal life. I'm tired of running. My life before can stay outside these walls. I want to stay here, with you. We take it one step at a time."

Evelyn replied on the edge of sobbing, "Promise me a lifetime, Hian. I don't want a petty relationship that could maybe work out, I want you to promise me this."

"I promise." He put his arms around her, holding her. It killed him to see her cry. "I promise you always."

She smiled, "then I promise you forever."

He held her, not saying another word, just enjoying the moment. After a long silence, he finally speaks. "So what first, your parents, or the Elders?"

"First, we get you to full health, I want you to face both my parents and the Elders at your very best." Evelyn wiped the tears from her face and laughed, "I suppose we should be getting back to walking, that is the reason why we came here. Is there anywhere you'd like to specifically see?"

"You told me you tend the animals. I'm assuming you meant horses. Let's go there."

"Well, there are many animals that come and go, but we mostly tend to the Halla and Horses here." They both walked slowly and carefully, passing the time just talking. The elves got to know each other better, what their first pet was like, what their favorite color was, everything there was to know about each other, they were going to find out. Most importantly, Hian and Evelyn just enjoyed being could see a physical change in his demeanor, before, he was always on edge, but now he seemed to just let go. She guessed it was probably the first time in a very long time for him. Hian went wherever she led him. As long as he was with her, he didn't care where he was. She would notice his free hand slide to his hip whenever they passed a human. She had seen him conceal his dagger there, but it was simply reflex, he never diverted his attention from her, there was no anger, just muscle memory. He spotted a flat patch of land by a stream and smiled.

"Im getting a little sore, could we stop and rest there a while?"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in showing you everything." She helped him down by the riverside, "Do you like everything so far?"

He lays back on the grass, enjoying the feel of the breeze on his face. "I love it." he slides his hand over and brushes hers, slowly covering her hand, making sure that if she isn't comfortable, she could easily pull her hand back. She immediately grabbed his hand and smiled a goofy smile at him.

"I am glad that you love it all. This has been my home since I can remember and I can't wait to show you everything about Onyve Aethel." She smiled at him and paused before speaking, "So, I've been working on something, would you like to see it?"

"Absolutely." Evelyn got up onto her feet and stepped into the riverbank, she closed her eyes for concentration and quickly began twisting her hands in circles. The water rose around her, entrapping her in a large bubble. When Hian began to chuckle she lost concentration and the bubble broke around her drenching her.

"Not fair!" Evelyn laughed and ran to him, "give me a hug!" She rolled on the ground and gave Hian a huge wet and soggy hug before laughing so hard she almost peed herself.

Hian nearly passed out from the pain, trying not to scream. He curled up to minimize the pressure on his abs. His words were barely audible. "Evelyn… my wound."

She immediately stopped and got to her knees to asses his wound "Oh my Gods, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. It just hurts. I'm alright." Her magic had healed most of it, only a small amount of blood seeped through the bandages. He managed a playful smile. "Worst healer, ever."

Evelyn looked to the sky, smiling. Though the sun hadn't completely set, it was very close. "I pray at sunset every night, if you can deal with the pain only a little while longer, I can heal you in maybe an hour at the latest." She held her hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile

He gave her another playful grin. "I'll manage, with a good enough distraction."

"Oh hush it you." She gathered herself and laid with him, memorizing every wrinkle, scar, and freckle on his face, adoring every inch of his fingertips brushed across her back. He let out a peaceful sigh and whispered. "Forever."

"Forever."

"You know I was thinking. How many people like me didn't make it here to be healed, maybe we could talk to the elders about forming a patrol or two, you know, watching the roads nearby. Maybe I could do that."

"That is a brilliant idea, I mean you are capable of protecting us, and I'm sure you are capable of teaching some of the others a thing or two."

Hian chuckles. "Yes I can see it now, temple sanctioned training on how to kill a man without making a sound."

"Sometimes that is a good thing." Evelyn sighed "all I know is the pointy end goes towards the bad guy."

"I can teach you if you like, everyone should know how to defend themselves, and i know a few different weapon styles as well."

"I'm a fast learner when it comes to healing spells, not blades." She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, "though maybe learning a thing or two couldn't be that bad."

"Well, you have forever to learn." He smiled and without thinking softly kissed her hair then blushed. "I uh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Evelyn kissed his cheek, trying to keep the red in hers to a minimum. Hian couldn't help but smile as they lay in the grass together until sunset when Evelyn could pray.

Evelyn finished her prayers and walked with Hian back to the infirmary, "Are you ready?"

"This is the last one, right?" She nodded at him. "Yes."

"Okay, then let's do this." Evelyn took a deep breath in and placed her hands on Hian's abdomen. The familiar blue light appeared from her hands and coated the wound, slowly bringing it closed. This time Hian didn't flinch. He trusted that she knew what she was doing. Magic was different here, or at least the people using it. When the wound closed he stood up on his own.

"You are incredible."

"Thank you," Evelyn placed her hand on his abdomen once again and applied slight pressure. "Does this hurt at all?"

"It's sore, but not hurt."

"You might be bruised for a few days as your body begins to replace the dead blood cells from the injury, nothing major."

Hian took her hand in his, then raised it, pressing the back of her hand to his lips. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Evelyn started cleaning the bed and wiping down most of the room, "You are no longer bound to the infirmary," she chuckled, "you are able to explore by yourself."

"And what if I'd rather explore with company?"

"Then you are unfortunately going to have to wait until I am able to finish cleaning your room."

Hian started to help her clean. "Well then I'm going to speed that up." They finished cleaning his room rather quickly, passing the time making jokes and teasing each other. Hian was never more happy to clean in his life.

"Where should I sleep tonight. Since I'm no longer a patient?" Evelyn threw the last of the rags and blankets into a tub to be washed tomorrow.

"Well, I have the cot that I mentioned before or you can sleep in the chantry, they always have extra room for elves."

"Cot it is."

"Cot it is, then." Evelyn took his hand and started walking in the direction of her small home. "When you arrive, please excuse the small bits of mess, I wasn't planning on falling in love any time soon."

Hian laughs and playfully shrugs "I'll let it slide this once." Evelyn playfully shoves Hian and entwines her fingers in his before continuing on their path. he smiles and kisses her hand. "If I had known what I would have found here, I'd have put myself and Anya on the first boat here years ago. She would have loved it here."

Evelyn sighed softly, "What was she like? Before she got sick, I mean." Evelyn looked up at the stars twinkling above them, "I wonder if she would have approved of me. I wonder if your parents would have approved of me."

"My folks would have been very proud of this." He motions to the two of them. "And Anya would have adored you. She talked to me on occasion about how she wished she would work in the chantry. The songs, the architecture, just the idea of it in general fascinated her. On some of her better days I would sneak her inside the human's chantry. It was always better kept. She would have loved it here."

"I wish I could have met her, maybe I could have even saved her. I'm sorry, Hian. I know that her memory must pain you."

"Some days are harder than others, but it brought me to you. That makes it easier."

"You never have to bear that alone anymore."

"I'll hold you to that." He leans and kisses her cheek as they continue their walk. His hand slips to his knife instinctively, still uncomfortable being surrounded by humans, but getting slightly more accustomed to the idea of equality here.

She opened the wooden door and lit a candle allowing for a dim light to outline the objects around the room. "It's small, but it's enough." Evelyn walked to the closet in the back and drew out the cot that laid on its side. "If it is uncomfortable for your wound feel free to take my straw bed, it will be easier on your stomach and I have no problem sleeping on this. I've done it many times before." She put the cot together and set it down for him to test. He sat down on the cot. Comfortable or not it was better than what he'd had in a long time.

His tone is jovial, but there is a hint of want in his voice. "There's only room for one on here."

"Yes, I would sleep on the cot and you would sleep on my bed. Is that not okay?" Evelyn frowned, missing his point completely.

"I was playing with you, Evelyn. I'll take the cot. thank you."

"Of course, Hian." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before walking to her bed and changing into her sleeping clothes. Hian holds onto her hand just enough to make her turn and blows her a kiss.

"Wake me if you can't sleep."

"I will, and the same goes for you, Hian." After Evelyn blew out the candle, she crawled into her bed and curled up smiling, thinking about the events of the day. Hian sighed as he laid back, drifting off to the thought of holding her in his arms.

She dreamt of their lives together, every milestone, morning, and sunset. Side by side they would face the world. Evelyn saw a future in Hian that maybe he couldn't see in himself but she was determined to spend eternity with him, for better and for worse. He woke early and sat by a window, thinking about the life he would lead. He was going to have an honest job, a decent home, a good life, and an incredible woman to spend it with. It may be ridiculous, but after only a few days, he loved her, and couldn't imagine a life without her.


End file.
